indignationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rare Akuma
Cheapest Character Eve Stories History Pre-Alpha Akuma and his brother Gouken were students of Goutetsu. Goutetsu taught a nameless life-threatening martial art, which incorporates elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo. He also taught the Shun Goku Satsu (literally Instant Hell Murder), a death technique which, although incredibly powerful, puts the user in considerable danger. As the brothers progressed under Goutetsu's tutelage, a dispute arose on the true nature of their fighting style and the path to master it. Gouken, unable to accept the violent nature of his fighting style, left Goutetsu to begin his own dojo. Akuma continued Goutetsu's teachings and vowed to use their fighting style as it was intended. In order to learn Shun Goku Satsu, Akuma embraced the principle of Satsui no Hadō or (The Surge of the Intent to Kill/Killing Intent). Through Satsui no Hadō, Akuma was forced to give up any compassion he held towards other human beings. In addition, Akuma realized his limits as a martial artist could be expanded, and left Goutetsu's guidance to train alone. His return marked the end for Goutetsu. Akuma demonstrated his strength by killing his former master with Shun Goku Satsu. Goutetsu fell with an inner joy, realizing his pupil was attempting to master the nameless art. Akuma removed the beaded necklace from Goutetsu's neck and placed it around his own. Sometime later, Akuma challenged and fought his brother. With Gouken gaining the upper hand, Akuma was eventually struck down. Akuma requested death in defeat, however his brother had no intention of killing him. Akuma, vowing to return, left Gouken. Years later, he returned; they fought again, and this time Gouken was supposedly killed (or so Akuma thought). Ken saw the battle as he was returning from the U.S. Martial Arts tournament. Rushing to the dojo to find it in shambles and his master apparently dead, an enraged Ken ran into the surrounding woods searching for the killer. Akuma easily defeated Ken and disappeared. Gouken's other student Ryu soon learned of his master's apparent death and began to search for Akuma. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Akuma begins to search the globe looking for worthy fighters to challenge. Secluding himself in the shadows, he watches small tournaments and street fights, desperately seeking someone who might be able to match his strength. He is eventually challenged by a man named Gen. Gen fights a vicious battle, even surviving the Shun Goku Satsu by emptying his soul in time. Just as Akuma begins to wonder whether this man is the worthy opponent he's searching for, he begins to sense not all is as it seems When Gen's mouth begins to bleed, Akuma's suspicions are confirmed: his opponent is sick, and the fight not fair. After being knocked to the ground, Gen tells Akuma to kill him. Not wanting to carry the fight on any longer, Akuma leaves, infuriating Gen After the fight, Akuma becomes obsessed with Ryu and awakening the Killing Intent. Ryu eventually finds Akuma's island (known as Onigami Isle or the Gokuentou) and challenges him. The intense battle that followed ended in a draw; Akuma is impressed as this is the closest he has come to a defeat yet. Telling Ryu to find him again when he has embraced the Satsui no Hadō, Akuma strikes the ground with a powerful blow and disappears. The island falls apart around Ryu, who is left in the ocean to contemplate Akuma's wordsLeaving his destroyed abode, Akuma thinks about all the fighters he has encountered and wonders with excitement if one day he will fight someone strong enough to kill him in battle. This thought drives him on; finding a desolate cavern (also known as Kiga Cave) he begins to train anew and await the day when he will fight Ryu again. At some point, he defeats a Muay Thai fighter who was about to challenge the champion, Adon. Adon sees this as a challenge and sets out to find Akuma, to fight him and prove that he is stronger Street Fighter Alpha 3 Two years later, Akuma begins to search once more for worthy fighters whilst awaiting Ryu to embrace the Satsui no Hadō. Akuma encounters Gen once more and fights a second battle (the results of the fight are unknown). However, unbeknownst to Akuma, Ryu rejects the Satsui no Hadō while battling the Shadaloo leader, M. Bison, declaring that a true warrior does not rely on violent intent. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Akuma does not officially enter the second World Warrior tournament, although he does perform the Shun Goku Satsu on Bison. Akuma stated that Bison was pathetic for letting dark energy control him rather than him controlling such power. Bison's body is eventually regenerated by Shadaloo scientist. In Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, if Akuma beats Shin Akuma, the ending is different: Akuma declares that his own greatest battle was within, and that he has mastered his own darkness. He then "fades into the shadows" to await a fighter worthy of him. It's possible that both of these endings are canon; since Akuma is largely concerned with becoming stronger, "conquering himself" is in character for him. Street Fighter IV http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/File:4123L.jpgAkuma as he appears in Street Fighter IV.During the events of Seth's tournament, he continues his training, and senses the Satsui no Hadou reemerging within Ryu. Immediately, he sets off to find Ryu and help him realize this power. Like the other tournaments, Akuma does not officially enter, but stays in the shadows. Eventually, he finds an unconscious Ryu in the care of his brother Gouken. Akuma, noticing that his brother has perfected the Mu no Ken (Power of Nothingness), is excited. The two brothers then proceed to fight; Ryu, being the prize. In an unlockable cinematic, it is hinted that Akuma defeats Gouken, thought this is not confirmed as of yet and it is not known what happened to Ryu afterwards. Street Fighter III 2nd Impact As with the second World Warrior tournament, Akuma did not enter the third World Warrior tournament, but once more lurked in the shadows. He even successfully pulled off a Shun Goku Satsu on the tournament sponsor Gill, although he left without realizing that Gill had resurrected himself. Over this timespan, Akuma had trained relentlessly until finally harnessing his power and learning several new techniques, some that were meant to create tidal waves, some described as strong enough to split Ayers Rock in half, and one that could kill an opponent with a single strike. Akuma's self-taught technique is called the Kongō Kokuretsu Zan, in which Akuma channels all his power into one hand and smashes it into the ground, creating a vortex of energy upward around him. It is supposedly this technique that was used to destroy his original training ground. Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Akuma continued to develop his now-incredible fighting skill, and even fought with Oro in a simple, inconclusive battle, with each other sensing the other's massive chi and testing their powers. Though mutually impressed by each other's power, both men expressed some contempt for the other on a personal basis. Akuma has now demonstrated the ability to remain underwater under massive pressure for extended periods of time, and has even managed to destroy a naval submarine with a technique that he has dubbed Tenshō Kaireki Jin. Alternate Continuity Street Fighter Alpha Akuma only appears as a secret character only playable via random fighter at the character selection screen. He shares his moveset with Ryu and Ken. He defeats Bison at the end, his ending claims his quest was complete, though he feels empty. Gouken is seen in the background of his ending, as one of the people who fear and oppose him. However, it should be borne in mind that this game's story is overwritten by that of Street Fighter Alpha 2. Current Sometime btween the end of Street Fighter and the begining of Tales of Indignation, Akuma joined "That Man" and in turn granted him extreme almost invincible powers. He new seems to consider his partner's feeling on the subject of fighting. Fake Bikini Bottom Akuma traveled to the portal that would allow him to enter Sylvarant and kill Zelos. He was however found and then attacked by Justice (under the Eskara(masked) alias) but she was quickly defeated by his Hail of Skulls. As Akuma proceedes to the castle he then is blind sighted by Venom who comes close to defeating and killing Venom but Django intervines and stabs Akuma in the stomach. Reeling from the hit, Akuma uses his Jump like a Mole tech to appear from the ground and uppercut Django. Django then charges at Akuma and uses Red Rain of Pain. Akuma quickly realizes that this attack could break through hids barrier and damage him so his jumps and uses Skull Cage, sadating Django. He stands over Django's uncontious body and says they will fight again soon for honor. Everest Forest Following his trip to the hospital, Django informs Halibel that Akuma is in Sylvarant and warns her of his strength. She is in Iselia and cannot figure out where to find him but "Genis" tells her he saw Akuma at the Martel Temple. She rushes over hoping to catch Akuma only to find the Genis she was talking to was Envy in disquise. When she arrived she was ambushed by Bone Cold and Seles but before they can attack Bone Cold is killed by Akuma who walks in for his own reason. Hearing that Halibel is strong he attamps to engage her when Seles leaves, saying she needed to return to That Man. Halibel Goes into her release form, Tiburon, and when Akuma ask why she says to attack opponents at full streghth from the begining. It only takes one punch for her to use her new Radiant Roar and as the blast rises upon him, he remembers his old moral code and feels foolish for becoming evil for the soul purpose of becoming stronger. He regrets not being able to get a rematch with Django and recounts his days from Street Fighter and wish he never met That Man. And the blue flames invelope him he tells Halibel that his leader, That Man, is hidind in Hueco Mundo with the now lone Aizen. He screams in agony as the flames engulf him and his body is burned to crisp and falls to the ground, dead. Quotes *(to Marceline) Do you expect me to just give up? *(to Halibel) A woman? Please, bring it. *(to Django) You twerp! Get ready for an uppercut you don't want! *(while engulfed in flames) Come on in kids the waters fine!!! Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Kogarasamaru Category:Akuma